The Beginning, Middle, and End of it
by Alicia Hardy
Summary: Alica meddles in the love life of her brother and Nancy Drew. First story is her part in The Last Resort.  Review please! just a whole bunch of little one shots mashed into one large collection.


_**WARNING: There are huge spoilers! So if you haven't read The Last Resort, I would recommend reading that first. Also, I did not write the original story. I just …explain the unexplained parts. Also, Those of you who this is your first time reading one of my stories, you may want to read my profile and/or Introduction to Danger first. This is quite random otherwise and hard to follow :)**_

**The Beginning, Middle, and End of it**

"_Just tell me if I should ever be worried."_

"_There is nothing for you to worry about."_

_ Ok, long time, no write. Sorry about that to my readers. But I couldn't decide what story to tell next. I finally decided when Joe and I pulled out a scrapbook full of pictures from places we've gone and cases we've solved. I found this picture of all of us, (George, Bess, Ned and Nancy included) decked out in ski attire, poor George with a cast on her arm, and, to my dismay, Ned's arm around Nancy. I guess I shouldn't complain, he was- I mean… is- her boyfriend. I was not surprised when Ned showed up, but I was a little annoyed. I'm getting ahead of myself just a bit. This actually all started when the four of us girls walked in on Raven and Brad…_

Bess stiffened. "I can't believe this," she whispered. Tears rolling down her face, she ran back out into the hall.

"Bess!" I ran after her. Bess didn't stop until she hit the ladies room. Nancy caught up with me and we both went in.

"Oh, Bess, I'm so sorry." Nancy hugged her tight. Bess cried into her shoulder.

"I thought he liked me, Nancy. He told me he cared about me, but now I see I'm just another star struck girl to him…"

Nancy looked up at me and nodded over to the chair that was sitting by the vanity. I quickly brought it over and Nancy sat Bess down.

"Where's your make up?" Nancy asked seriously, business like. "You can't let him see you like this, Bess!"

I smiled at the change in Bess's mood. Her pain transformed into determination and anger right before my eyes. She grabbed her make-up bag and all but threw it at Nancy.

"Here! Make me gorgeous!"

I smiled at her, "You are gorgeous, silly."

"Just stop crying. Your mascara will run. Hold still while I touch it up." Nancy wielded the wand like a pro, and when she was done…

"You know, I don't look half bad," Bess observed, looking at herself in the mirror. "And I bet Brad is just buttering Raven up. After all, she is a big producer now."

Nancy smiled. "Now get back out there!" she said, giving Bess a small push towards the door.

"Yeah, go show that rat he never meant anything to you!" I said, trying to get my two-cents in._ For some reason, they laughed at me. _

"You two go on ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." Nancy said. After Bess _(and supposedly I)_ left, Nancy looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Ok, I've had enough. Spill."

Nancy jumped. "Alicia! I thought you had gone," she said, with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Nope, still very much here. Now what in the name of all that tastes good is up with you and Frank? You both have been sighing and distracted since you got back from the cabin last night." I stood there, waiting, blocking her only exit.

Nancy sighed again and sat down in the chair Bess had occupied moments before, putting her head in her hands. "We were caught in that avalanche. There was a point when we thought we were going to die. And… I… he… we…" her voice died off.

"You kissed?" _I couldn't help but smile. I had wanted that to happen for a while. At the same time I felt guilty, because it obviously tore them up inside._

Nancy nodded solemnly. "But I realize now… I love Ned." She sat up straight. "I'm in love with Ned."

She stood and went for the door.

_ You remember the rest right? Frank and Nancy met in the hall; I snuck out of the ladies room down a side corridor and listened, when I heard exactly what Frank and Nancy heard. _

"Don't let me interrupt."

_ I peeked around the corner to see Nancy jump out of my brother's arms and rush over to Ned. You could cut the tension with a knife. It was bad. They seemed to be ok, but I had to at least loosen it up a bit._

Frank, Nancy," I called. "We need help cueing… oh." I stopped, pretending I was seeing Ned for the first time. "Hi Ned!" I ran over to him and gave him a big, awkward hug. "We are so glad you could make it. Nan said you would, but I didn't believe her after the Blizzard." I stopped to take a breath. "Any who… Frank, now that Nan is pre occupied, could you please help Joe cue the videos? He won't let me near the remote."

"I better go help. It may take a while. There is a lot of footage to go through." He excused himself and I dragged him away. He stopped before we got to the studio. "Meddling little sister."

"Yes, Oblivious older brother?" He ruffled my hair and walked in. I snuck down to the restaurant where Nancy and Ned were having a very intense discussion. _(Please Ned Fans, don't hate me, I did what I thought I had to do.)_ I walked up to their waitress and pulled out the ten dollar bill I had won from Joe earlier in the week. "I will give you this if you can deliver their food right before they kiss."

She took my ten. "Jealous ex?" she asked.

"Nope. Just a meddling little sister," I walked off and found a place to watch, sure enough, perfectly on time, the waitress asked:

"Western Omelet, eggs over easy?"

_I waltzed back up to the studio, proud of what I had accomplished. Sometimes, serendipity and destiny need a little push in the right direction. Yeah, I know. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. To tell you the absolute truth, I hate Callie. And don't start getting mad at me, the feeling is mutual. She acts all nice to me when Frank is around, but as soon as he's gone, we better not be in the same room. She's also the poster girl for "jealous girlfriend." I mean, to an extent, she and Ned have every right, but she is always calling to find out where he is and who he's with and if "Nancy" is there. Ned at least is civil, and I can respect that. I have done more meddling, but you'll have to be patient. there is a lot of story to get through. This was just the beginning of it. _

**_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Even if it is just an, "eh, I've seen better," I like reviews. also. I will post other meddling stories in here, but I won't post them all the time. I'm in the middle of starting another mystery, so when i get to the point where I feel there are no creative juices left, I'll update this. or, if you really like these, speak up and maybe I'll post more of them more frequently._**


End file.
